


【KA】I want to taste you(下）

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【KA】I want to taste you(下）

Chapter.4  
“Kongphop呢？”  
“嗷，有学妹训练的时候扭到了脚，Kong送她去医务室了。”  
Arthit从繁琐的实习事项里好不容易抽身出来，想来操场给Kongphop和一年生们送点水，却落了个空。Arthit只好自己把矿泉水分给满头大汗的一年生，留了唯一一瓶果汁，坐在路边等人回来。  
没错，Kongphop已经大二了，走上了Arthit的老路，正在帮助大三进行新生训练，大四的Arthit虽然很忙，但还是隔三差五来看他，因为他们现在的关系是情侣。  
这要从一年前说起，这段听起来不可思议的关系却开始得非常顺利而自然，Arthit早就察觉到了，自己对这个学弟似乎关心过度了，在极度纠结和惶恐之下他打算离Kongphop远点，却没想到始作俑者却找上了门。

“我喜欢P’Arthit，和我在一起好吗？”  
没有鲜花，没有蜡烛，没有预兆，没有铺垫。在Arthit履行承诺为Kongphop戴上手绳的时候，他突然说。  
Arthit不记得自己当时回答了什么，只记得两人一同经过拉玛八世大桥时，交换了彼此的第一个吻。  
男生和男生，学长和学弟，教头和一年生，所有Arthit能想到的惊世骇俗就这么平静而自然地发生了。自己喜欢的人正好也喜欢自己，被告白，得到了朋友的祝福，Arthit从没想过自己的人生会如此的顺利，一夜之间所有的好事都掉到了头上，就像做梦一样。  
“Kaofang呢？”  
“嗷，那丫头现在快活着呢，被Kongphop学长背到医务室了呢！”  
一群女孩子叽叽喳喳惊叫起来，道“真的吗？好羡慕哦！”  
“她不是一直暗恋学长吗？是不是故意摔倒的哦？我下次也要！”  
“去你的吧，Kongphop学长恐怕背不动你哦！”  
几个女生八卦地凑在一起议论，都是些女生之间的私事，讲到令人害羞的地方就一起嘻嘻哈哈地打闹起来，但听得Arthit心里却不是滋味。  
黑了一张脸，粗鲁地拧开瓶盖咕嘟咕嘟把原本要给Kongphop的果汁喝了个精光，站起来拍拍屁股，不等了，走人。  
可怜的Kongphop回宿舍的时候根本不知道发生了什么，就被满身酒气的Arthit按在了墙上。  
“学长？你怎么来了？你喝酒了？”  
Kongphop早就把宿舍的钥匙给了Arthit，但是Arthit除非有事，并不会主动过来，所以Kongphop觉得很奇怪，再一看桌子上果然还摆了两瓶啤酒，不过还好只空了半瓶。  
“怎么了？我不能来？怕我打扰什么吗？”Arthit掏出身后的空酒瓶指着Kongphop责问，Kongphop顺着看下去，发现学长脚边还倒着两个空瓶。  
糟糕，Kongphop心里想。  
学长的酒量并不好，酒品也相当差，喝醉了的学长简直和平时判若两人，Kongphop不想再回想半夜被关在阳台上的经历。  
“P’Arthit随时都可以来啊，求之不得。”Kongphop半搂着学长，哄骗着希望能逃过一劫。  
Arthit顺势扑进Kongphop怀里，差不多的身高让他可以把脸放在Kongphop的肩膀上，毫无预警地舔了一口Kongphop汗津津的脖子。  
“嗷！P’Arthit！我全身都是汗，先放开我好吗？”  
“你身上有别人的味道。”Arthit鼓了鼓脸，说出了这个事实。  
“训练当然有很多人，好了好了，乖，让我先去洗澡好吗？我一身汗臭……唔……”  
Arthit不止没放他走，还堵住了Kongphop的嘴，带着酒气的嘴唇一通乱亲，热乎乎的舌尖就抵在Kongphop的唇缝，他一说话，就钻了进去，也没有章法，到处乱窜。  
Kongphop没想过有一天还能被强吻，平时的学长害羞得像个小动物，还没碰到他的衣领，他就一溜烟跑了。两人在一起一年了，自然也是该做的不该做的都做了，但是Arthit对于亲密接触这件事还是害羞得不行，只有在宿舍里才能稍稍放松。  
带着酒气的软舌绕着Kongphop的舌头转了两圈，骚扰到他的上颚，一下一下轻轻地舔着，像被猫儿挠一样发痒。  
发酒疯的学长太棒了吧！Kongphop在心里欢呼。  
“你在分心！”Arthit严厉道。  
他的手从下面捏住了Kongphop的下巴，让他只能张着嘴，小口含着kongphop的舌尖缓缓吮吸着。Kongphop熟知这是Arthit的怪癖，像吸奶似的吸着自己的舌头，最深切的唾液交换方式。Kongphop觉得自己的舌头都快被吸肿了，Arthit还是没有放开，还在口齿不清地喃喃道：“喜欢……喜欢……”  
“喜欢什么？”Kongphop终于摆脱。  
“你……”  
Arthit的眼神终于聚焦了，亮晶晶地像看见食物的饿狼，看得Kongphop浑身不自在。  
“P!”  
Arthit顺着Kongphop的脖子一路磨蹭到胸口，风尘仆仆跑回来的Kongphop胸前的衣服几乎湿透了，但Arthit丝毫不在意，反而这浓烈的费洛蒙的气息不停刺激着Arthit，他想吞噬下这个人的所有气息，舔舐过每一寸皮肤，尝尽那汗水和肌理的滋味。  
“P……暖暖……不用这么做……”  
Arthit蹲下身体，发烫的脸颊磨蹭着Kongphop的裤裆，脑子里一片空白，什么也不去想，被本能支配着仰起头，一口白牙咬住拉链轻轻拉下。  
这画面就让Kongphop咒骂着仰起脸，用手背遮住自己的眼睛，下体却诚实地跳动几下鼓胀开来，光是这个画面就要他的命啊。面上绅士风度，舍不得学长委屈，但心底……哪个男人不想被爱人口呢？  
Arthit当然听不到Kongphop心底的呐喊，他噗通噗通跳动的小心脏不停地鼓励着他尝一尝。心一狠，裤头一拉，Arthit就闭眼含了上去，一开始只是含着头部，确认自己没有厌恶感后才渐渐含深。  
Arthit的舌头又软又灵活，舌尖细密的味蕾摩擦着微张的马眼，Kongphop倒吸了一口凉气，被迫低下头紧紧抓着学长的肩膀。平时普通厮磨都要求上半天，矜持又害羞的学长在给自己做口活，Kongphop觉得自己的小兄弟幸福得快爆炸了。  
“暖暖……暖暖……”  
Kongphop不断呼唤着爱人的小名，心里柔软得一塌糊涂，手指捏捏他鼓鼓的脸颊，继而摩擦玩弄着通红的耳垂，被Arthit狠狠瞪了一眼，但看在精虫上脑的kongphop眼里那也是媚眼如丝。  
Arthit搜索着脑子里仅有的经验——初中时舍友带到宿舍里一起看的小电影，影片里的人是怎么做来着？  
Arthit边回忆着边吐出了一些，始终含不进去的根部被手心温柔地包裹住，Arthit学着小电影里的样子，温柔地托起底下的阴囊轻轻揉按，为了弹吉他留的一点点指甲轻刮在会阴处，鼓鼓的嘴巴慢慢后退，仅嘬住一个头部，舌头在冠状沟滑动。不用多熟练，因为自己也是男人，所以他更了解哪里会让男人情难自禁。  
雄性都是充满了好胜心和征服欲，听着上头Kongphop舒服的呻吟，Arthit感觉胸口没出息地溢满了饱胀的情绪，口腔内微咸而略苦涩的味道却让Arthit甘之如饴。  
卖力了一阵子，马上Arthit就觉得腮帮子都酸了，但是上方的人丝毫没有要泄的动静，才燃起胜负欲的Arthit有些挫败。  
“撕哈……暖暖……放开……快忍不住了……”  
Kongphop似乎终于投降了，Arthit松了口气，给自己打着劲更加卖力吞吐，有力的舌尖舔舐着顶端小孔，每渗出一些前液，就立刻舔掉，希望Kongphop早点泄出来。  
好学生Kongphop咒骂了一声脏话，Arthit以为他终于要射了想把嘴里的家伙吐出来，却猝不及防被粗鲁地按住了后脑勺狠狠压了下去，圆钝的头部一下子撑开了敏感的喉咙！  
Kongphop真的忍了好久，他怕吓跑学长不敢轻举妄动，强忍着挺胯的欲望，乖乖地看学长动作。但是心爱的人为自己做到这份上实在是太诱人了，学长努力的样子让Kongphop又心疼又心动，既感动又诱人到忍不住想冲进他的喉咙。  
现在，他终于忍不住脑子里邪恶的欺负学长的想法了，忍不住摆动劲瘦的腰身冲刺在学长的喉咙深处，嗓子眼因为刺激而自然绞紧，爽得Kongphop一阵一阵过电，这也是他第一次承蒙如此待遇，喘气喘得像个毛头小子。  
被戳到喉咙口，Arthit生理性的开始反呕，却没有拒绝突然冲动的学弟，他只是用带着泪花的湿漉漉的眼睛埋怨似的瞪了一眼Kongphop，努力张大嘴巴迎合起来，实在不舒服的时候就捏紧Kongphop的大腿，小猫挠人一样不痛不痒。  
学长总是以这样的包容之心放纵自己一次又一次任性，就是这样自己才会这么甘之如饴，越陷越深，Kongphop感动得鼻子发酸，不停小声嘟囔着“对不起”和“我爱你”，但腰胯的力道却越来越重，丝毫没心疼人的样子。  
Arthit在心里翻白眼，这就是精力旺盛的小狼狗的“忍不住”和“对不起”，但是Kongphop对自己根本没有自制力这件事让Arthit打心底里又自豪又有安全感，刚才的不快一扫而光。自己已经占满了，小狼狗的心里怎么还装得下别人。  
放下羞耻心的防线，Arthit闭上眼睛，唇舌缠绕，仿佛在吃什么甜甜的好吃的东西，吮吸得啧啧作响，白皙的手指动情地攀上Kongphop腰腹，手掌突然用力压着Kongphop的后腰，一下一下地往自己的方向按。深呼吸，Arthit放松自己，把爱人全部迎入自己的身体，喉咙麻木失去知觉却还是反射性地痉挛着绞紧。  
Kongphop狠狠颤了一下，急忙把学长往外推，却已经来不及了，液体飞溅的声音清晰得让人面红耳赤，学长半闭着眼睛，那些浊白的液体沾染在他长长的睫毛上，顺着脸颊往下淌。Kongphop手忙脚乱地捏着自己的T恤下摆帮学长擦，却越擦越往眼睛里去，Arthit“啧”了一声嫌弃地拍开他的手。  
Kongphop低下头，学长刚睁开一只眼睛，另一只眼睛还闭着，潮红的脸贴在自己小麦色的腹部，他的声音因为刺激还嘶哑着，说道。  
“你是我的。”

Chapter.5  
“Kongphop你到底在任性什么？你找了你半天！”Arthit气喘吁吁地跑上来，kongphop突然从饭局中跑开，他快急疯了，想到拉玛八世大桥就在附近他才知道Kongphop大概是去了哪。  
Kongphop趴在栏杆处吹风，一反常态，Arthit撑着膝盖在一边喘气他居然无动于衷，换了平常早就拍着学长的背给他顺气了。  
所以，Arthit知道，他生气了。  
“他们只是开玩笑的……我和Mary能有什么……”  
Kongphop终于转过身，眼睛红红的带着些血丝，他直视着Arthit说：“学长，我可以在外面和你保持距离，我可以在公司里假装和你不认识，我什么都可以忍耐，但是……我不能眼睁睁看着你被推向别人，我才是你的男朋友，不是吗？”  
Arthit早就知道同事们出去聚会把实习生Kongphop带上绝对是一个巨大的错误，当Kongphop问他公司里有没有人追求他的时候，他是心虚的，因为他真有那么一个绯闻对象。同办公室的Mary似乎对Arthit很有好感，Arthit已经一再避开了，其他同事们还是一再起哄，认为他们是金童玉女的一对。酒过三巡，微醺的同事们又开始打趣Arthit。  
“Arthit，不会吧？你看不出Mary对你有意思？人家坚持这么久了，你就考虑考虑吧，反正你也单身不是吗？”  
“我……”Arthit本能地看向了Kongphop的方向，本来准备好的一套说辞顿时哽在喉头。  
“人家在看你呢，你就试试嘛！”  
Mary似乎听见了他们的议论，害羞又忍不住偷偷地把目光投过来，旁边的女同事也一脸调笑地晃着她的手臂。Arthit知道同事们并没有恶意，甚至有些撮合的好意，无聊的办公之余大家总是忍不住把八卦心理放在私人感情上，但是这却不是Arthit想要的，他们的调侃让Arthit如坐针毡，他觉得现场每一个都在等他的行动。  
人高马大的男同事用肩膀拱了一下Arthit，怂恿他过去，Arthit毫无预警地踉跄了几步，被一只有力温热的手握住了手腕，抬头看到的果然是一双亮晶晶的眼睛，里面还掺杂了些愤怒。  
Kongphop嘴巴张张合合，最终还是什么都没说，匆忙离开了聚会，Arthit也顾不上别人觉得奇怪，只好不停双手合十道歉着追了出来。  
“这我忍不了，我对学长的占有欲一点都不少。”Kongphop用力捏紧Arthit冰凉的手。  
“对不起，Kong……我不是故意隐瞒的……我只是不知道该怎么告诉别人这件事，我怕它会带来不可控制的后果……”Arthit不敢看Kongphop的眼睛，因为kongphop的眼睛永远那么纯粹，但是他自己担忧的、考虑的实在太多了，他害怕同事们无法接受这样的感情，他怕公司为难实习的Kongphop，他不知道Kongphop实习结束后他该怎样面对同事们。  
“我们的感情……是无法公之于众的吗？”Kongphop颤抖着声音发问。  
Arthit猛地抬起眼，望见恋人眼底的受伤，望见一颗颗熄灭的繁星，他说不出来。他想告诉全世界他有这么优秀的恋人，但他不知道这个世界是否容纳得下他们。  
“很麻烦吧？让学长觉得困扰了？”只要一合眼就会滚落的泪珠让Arthit心都碎了，“你要后退了吗？”  
“我……唔……”  
Kongphop没有给学长回答的机会，就抚着他的脸吻住了他的唇，没有深入，轻轻地吮了一下便离开。车来车往的路上，匆匆忙忙的行人，没有人会注意这不值一提的碰触。  
“我不在乎任何人对我们的看法，我只在乎你。”Kongphop就在Arthit耳边说话，滚烫的气息喷在他的脸颊上，“即使学长要退缩，我也不会放开你，你就是在这里给我机会的，既然你给了我机会，我就不会放弃。”  
Kongphop马上便离开了，脸颊擦过一片湿润，他头也没回地走了，留下Arthit一个人呆站在那儿。  
大部分时候都是Kongphop目送Arthit离去，等彻底看不见他了才会离开，所以Arthit很少这么看着Kongphop的背影渐行渐远，竟然产生了一种莫名的恐惧。  
Arthit垂下眼，轻抚着脸侧的湿润液体——Kongphop沾染在他脸上的眼泪。张口含住被染湿的指尖，咸涩的味道蔓延在口腔，苦到Arthit皱起了眉头也忍不住想哭。回忆随着苦涩翻涌而来，就是在这里，在这个地方，他接受了Kongphop的告白。虽然先告白的人是Kongphop，但是早就动心的人却是自己。  
他对这个人早就甘之如饴了，无论是他的味道，还是他的气息，早就是生命里不可缺少的东西。  
他想，他再也不想尝到这个味道了。

+++++++  
……  
“今天是我实习的最后一天，我很荣幸和各位前辈共事过。”  
“Kongphop的确是非常优秀的实习生，他的能力我作为部门经理都是看在眼里的，今晚是给他们实习生送别的宴会，其他人呢？也作为前辈送Kongphop一些祝福语吧。”经理笑眯眯地把话筒递给观众席。  
所有人对Kongphop的评价都非常好，夸了他在实习期间的能力与效率并送上对他未来学业、工作的祝福，当话筒递到Arthit手中的时候，Kongphop呼吸一窒，从那天起他们已经很久没有联系了。  
“Kongphop的确非常出色，我安排给他的任务他都能按时完成，而且做得非常好……”  
一些Kongphop早就意料之中的客套话，虽然是夸奖但是Kongphop一点都开心不起来，换了平时他尾巴早该翘到天上去了。  
“其实……我一直没有告诉大家……”  
Kongphop屏住了呼吸。  
“Kongphop本来就是我同专业的学弟……”  
这口气又泄了下去，自己到底在期待什么呢？Kongphop自嘲。  
“而且，我们是恋人。”  
说出这句话，Arthit觉得自己整个人都轻松了，长久以来压在心上的大石总算放下了，释然地露出了微笑。  
不管世人怎么想，不管这个世界怎么对待他们，Arthit最为恐惧的也无非是失去Kongphop这件事，和这件事比起来，其他的都无足为惧。  
现场突然一片安静，大家似乎还没理解过来这句话的意思，面面相觑不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
Kongphop一阵耳鸣，差点以为自己听错了，目瞪口呆傻站着，就见自己的学长大步地走上台，给了他一个巨大的拥抱，紧紧牵起他的手展示在众人面前。  
明亮的灯光之下，无处可藏，两只紧握的手。  
“我的意思是……我爱Kongphop。”  
Kongpho转头望向Arthit，聚光灯下学长明亮的侧脸，上扬的嘴角，深陷的酒窝是定格在Kongphop眼中最美好的画面。他抿着嘴唇，还有些羞涩，但是捏了捏Kongphop的手他面向大家继续说。  
“以前我希望大家更把重点放在工作关系上，所以一直没有告诉大家，其实我不是单身，我有男朋友的……”  
先从一个掌声开始陆续响起，Mary拼命眨着泛红的眼睛为他们鼓掌，爱起哄的男同事们吹着轻佻的口哨，Earth姐向Arthit比了一个大拇指。  
看，这世界还没有那么糟糕。

+++++++

“紧张吗?”  
把领带宽边塞入三角结，最后轻轻拉紧，连手指都有些颤抖。  
Arthit抬眼看了看提问的kongphop，眨了眨眼睛，抿嘴牵起嘴角露出颊边小小的酒窝，说：“这种时候我不得不承认，我真的非常紧张，这辈子没这么紧张过，kongphop先生。  
Kongphop露齿轻笑，也抬手帮对方整理衣领和领带，道：“从没有？”  
闲着双手的Arthit绕过Kongphop的双臂，再次整理起自己刚刚打好的领结，确保它的长短、位置是刚好的。  
“从没有过，无论是教头选拔、工作面试，还是我们当众出柜那次，都没有这么紧张过。”两人像是想起了什么有趣的往事，同时轻笑了出来。  
Arthit整理得认真，诚实地描述自己的感受，当他的话多起来的时候，kongphop知道他是真的很紧张了，想再说些什么却被打断了。  
“准备好了吗？时间快到了。”M看着自己手腕的表站在房间门口催促两人，精心打扮的May穿着粉色小礼服从M身后探出脑袋望向房里两人，看见两人成套的修身得体的白色西装，夸张地做了个“帅”的口型，比了个大拇指。  
“已经到时间了吗？这么快……”arthit惊讶了一下，手足无措地从自己的头发摸到衣服下摆，“我……我看起来怎么样？”  
“不能更好，我都担心自己无法与你相配。”Kongphop耸耸肩，微笑着看着自己美丽的爱人，流转的温柔与爱意就要从眼里倾泻出来，他伸出手邀请，“走吧。”  
“等等！”  
Arthit紧张地再次去整理kongphop的领带，但是它好好的待在那里，并没有凌乱，Arthit只好反复地摸着那个结，似乎想捋平每寸褶皱。  
“P’Arthit，你已经整理了十次了。”  
Kongphop握住他的手，抬到自己唇边，亲昵地亲吻着他颤抖的指尖。  
“暖暖，我没法安慰你不要紧张，因为我也是……相同的心情。”  
Kongphop把Arthit的手压在自己胸前，Arthit感受到手掌下频率颇快而强劲有力的心跳。Kongphop平日做什么事都是游刃有余的样子，让Arthit忘记了，对于婚姻，他们两个都是蹩脚的新手。  
Arthit好笑地抬眼看着年轻的学弟，紧张的不止他一个人，他从此永远不会是一个人，不管将来会遇到什么，或是一帆风顺，或是艰难坎坷，面前的这个人永远和他站在一起。他们早就知道了彼此的心意，早就坚定了相守一生的决定，只不过经由今天的形式，他们将自己的幸福与承诺公之于众。  
门口的M怪叫着，一副被秀到的样子，拉着May先一步走了出去，弄得Arthit满脸通红，装腔作势故作豪迈地拉着Kongphop的手拽他出去。  
“走吧走吧！”  
“慢点啊，P’Arthit!”  
Kongphop被拉着踉跄了几步，小跑着追上反握住Arthit的手，稳步走在他的身旁，与他并肩走出长廊。  
Arthit动了动喉结，小小地呼出一口气，紧了紧与kongphop相握的手，在他的眼神示意下，M和May相视一眼，默契地一起拉开长廊尽头的帷幕。

 

尾声

“现在新郎可以亲吻新郎了。”  
Kongphop迫不及待地凑上来，Arthit见台下所有人都一脸兴奋地望着台上，他还是不好意思在大庭广众下亲吻。  
抬手把捧花遮在了两人面前，台下亲朋好友们发出遗憾的唏嘘声，Arthit却在花后偷笑，偷偷吻上爱人的唇，吮吸好一会儿才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“你是不是偷吃蛋糕了？”  
“没有啊，P’Arthit。”  
“那你怎么这么甜？”  
“大约是因为你喜欢我吧……”

 

END


End file.
